Bleach FanFiction Wiki:Right to Powerful Characters Qualifications Exam
The Right to Powerful Characters Qualification Exam, or "RPCQ Exam", is an assessment that all users of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki must successfully complete before being allowed to create characters, of both fan content and canon borne, onto this site that possess a standard of power and ability that is deemed higher than the canon-established level of Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. In order to receive the authority to make such powerful characters, you must successfully pass this exam, as administered by RPCQE Committee. This policy has gone into effect from Sunday, May 25th, at 12:30 A.M. Central. ' Overview Process When submitting your character, please post a section on this page's talk page with your username as the header and then link your character under the section. All five committee members will comment on your section and ''only those five will be allowed to comment there along with the article's creator. If anybody else comments, be advised that it will be considered a breach of the disruption policy and you will be punished in accordance with the policy. Once you posted your character, I personally will let you know which five committee members (just so you know if a back up will be involved or not) on that section. And once I do that, those five users will give you their scores and comments. If you score the minimum or higher points to pass by at least three of the five committee members, you will be given the Seal of Completion which will be put onto your user page by myself, signifying that you have passed the exam and are now allowed to create characters of any power level of your choosing. Be sure not to abuse this! If you fail, meaning you did not receive the minimum score from at least three committee members, you will be told of this under that same section by me. Once I put down that message, you will need to wait at least '''one week exactly before re-submitting another application for consideration. You can submit the same character, with changes, or a new character altogether. And we repeat this process all over again. Users will have an unlimited number of chances with no additions to the penalties. General Character Requirements In order for your character to be approved by the committee as acceptable material for examining, it must meet the following criteria: *Possess degree of power and scope of abilities meeting that of precisely or below that of a canon Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. :*The character can only possess a level of "Master" in one form of skill. :*The character can't possess a level of "Grandmaster" in any form of skill. :*While not outright a requirement, you should be sure to make the character have no greater than one or two areas of skills reaching "Expert" class. *Be a minimum 25,000 Bytes in article length. One point will be deducted from the final score for every 100 bytes missing from the article that strays from this minimum amount. (ie, you will lose 5 points from your final score if your character's article is exactly 24,500 bytes). *Have only the STANDARD property template, (at the provided link), and infobox template (I don't care which infobox you use) onto its page. Any other templates added will be deducted from the byte count. *Cannot be directly related to a canon or filler character whatsoever. (ie. I can have a Kuchiki character, but it can not be stated that he is related to Byakuya, Rukia, or any canon or filler character from that clan.) *Must possess the following minimum sections: Appearance, Personality, History, Powers & Abilities. All additional sections are up to you to decide which ones will be necessary to add, and will not be deducted from your total byte count, (ie. Quotes, Trivia, Relationships, References, See Also, Equipment, ect.), but these aforementioned four must be successfully added and have the proper information written under them. *For Shinigami characters, can possess a Bankai if they are a Lieutenant, but they can't have them mastered. For lower than a Lieutenant, they can't have a Bankai. Rules Note: This only applies to those that have not yet passed the exam. Until you receive the seal of completion, you are forbidden from doing the following. *Creating characters with powers surpassing that of canon Lieutenant in the Gotei 13 level of power. *Making pre-existing characters, that are currently equal to or below the Lieutenant limit, stronger than the aforementioned limit. Articles in violation of these rules will be subject to being tagged with this template: Template:RPCQE Violation as well as being open for immediate deletion. Refusal to abide by these rules will result in the character being deleted and the following actions being taken toward you. *'First Offense:' Warning. *'Second Offense': Second Warning *'Third Offense:' Final Warning *'Fouorth Offense': One Day Block *'Fifth Offense:' One Week Block *'Sixth Offense': One Month Block *'Seventh Offense': One Year Block *'Final Offense:' Permanent Block Attempting to alter the grade given by a member of the committee on this talk page will result in the following actions being taken toward you. *'First Offense:' Warning. *'Second Offense': Second Warning *'Third Offense:' Final Warning *'Fouorth Offense': One Day Block *'Fifth Offense:' One Week Block *'Sixth Offense': One Month Block *'Seventh Offense': One Year Block *'Final Offense:' Permanent Block Grading Rubric In order to pass the exam, you must receive 85 points out of a maximum 100 from at least three of the five committee members grading your character. If you feel as though they (or more members) are not giving you a fair chance, you may consult an Admin or back-up member of the committee to re-evaluate the situation. Above all, if the grading was fair, please accept your score, even if it means you did not pass. If you fail, meaning you did not receive the minimum score of 85, you will not be able to submit your character for exactly one week following the grade posting. You can re-submit the character then or even submit a new character for consideration after the week has passed. Users that have Passed